Confronted by love
by Naruto-Iruka-Kakashi-lover
Summary: Sakura has a new child called Kana and when Sakurra finds out that someone will join her along the the mission. Who will it be. Read and Enjoy. This is my first Sakura and Kakashi fic. Rated M for a reason. the rating goes up in a few more chapters.


A/N:. This is my first SakaxKaka fan fic. I've also added a few of my own Characters.

Disclaimer. I do not own any of the Naruto Character's. But I do own my own Characters though.

Chapter 1:. In the name of love.

_"Kakashi. I really love you". Sakura said._

_"I know you do. But I love you alot too". Kakashi said._

_**Ten years later**_

It was Monday morning and the sun had already risen. Sakura looked at the clock that was next to her which read. 10.45 am. Which was a good thing, because she didn't have to do any missions today. Which was another good thing, because she got to stay at home with her daughter Kana and Kakashi. She was already married and settled with a child of her own. But she wondered how Naruto was doing. He was only 19 while she was 22. She also wondered that Naruto was married and had a family of his own. But that couldn't happen. Well at least not yet anyway.

When she had fully woken up. She turned over too see that Kakashi was still asleep. So she got out of bed and went round to tuck him in. Then she gave him a kiss on the forehead. Which made him smile. She then went to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was out. She went back into her bedroom to get dressed. She put on her black tank top on and also put her denim jeans on. When she was ready. She went downstairs to make breakfast. After a while. Kakashi got out of bed went in the shower then put his usual clothes on. Then put his mask on and made his way downstairs.

"So. What's for breakfast". Kakashi yawned.

"Oh. You're up. We are having Toast for breakfast". Sakura said.

"Oh. That's good". Kakashi yawned

"You seem tired". Sakura said.

"Yeah. I am. But seeing you smile, has woken me up a bit". Kakashi said.

"Could you take over breakfast for me dear". Sakura said.

"Yeah. Sure. Anything for my beautiful wife". Kakashi said while smiling under his mask.

"I'm so lucky to have you". Sakura said while she gave him a kiss and went out of the kitchen.

"How do I make toast again". Muttered Kakashi. Who was always late and who sometimes forgot things, and this was one of the things he forgot the most.

As soon as Sakura got up stairs. She stopped to think about something.

"What am I thinking of, Leaving Kakashi to make toast. He can sometimes forget things. Maybe he's forgotten to make toast again. I hope he hasn't. I don't want a reapeat of what happened last time". Thought Sakura.

As soon as she got to her daughter's room. It was so quiet. Sakura could barely hear a noise. Except for the sound of snoring.

"Maybe. I should just leave her in bed. But I can't". Sakura said.

So Sakura crept into her daughter's room so that she didn't wake her up.

"Kana. It's time to get up". Sakura said. While looking down at her daughter who was sleeping peacefully.

"Kana. It's to get up sweety". Sakura said again.

"Not now mommy". Kana said while she rolled over onto the other side of the bed.

"But I need to tell you something". Sakyura said.

"Okay mommy". Kana yawned.

"Do you want Toast for breakfast". Sakura said.

"Yay. I love Toast. Is Daddy awake". Kana said.

"He sure is sweety". Sakura said while walking down stairs to let her daughter change.

"What's that smell". Sakura said.

"Sorry". Kakashi sighed.

"You've done it again. Haven't you". Sakura sighed.

"I forget things easily". Kakashi said sheepishly.

"Mommy. What's that smell". Kana said.

"It's your toast". Sakura said.

"Yay. I can finally eat". Kana said.

Just then the phone rang. Kakashi picked it up". Hello. Who is it". Kakashi said.

"It's me Naruto". Naruto said.

"Hang on". Kakashi said.

"Sakura. It's for you". Kakashi said.

"Okay. Hang on. I'll be right there". Sakura said.

"Kakashi while you're here. Can you see to Kana for me". Sakura said.

"Sure. No problem". Kakashi said.

"Thanks". Sakura said.

"Hello. Naruto". Sakura said.

"Hi". Naruto said.

"I have a favour to ask you". Sakura said.

"Ok. What is it". Naruto asked.

If we have a mission. I'm going with Kakashi and you can look after Kana for me. Will you be ok with that". Sakura said.

"Awww. But I wanted to go with you". Naruto moaned.

"But, I'm married and you're not. So there". Sakura said.

"Well. I guess that's fair". Naruto said.

"So is this a mission i'm going on". Sakura said.

"Yeah. It is. And I will look after Kana for you. And you'd better get ready". Naruto said.

"Why". Sakura said.

"Because you're going tonight". Naruto said.

"WHAT". Sakura shouted.

"It's ok. I told Iruka that you could get ready for tomorrow". Naruto said.

"What a relief". Sakura said.

"And. I've found someone". Naruto said.

"Who". Sakura said.

"You know Tsunade. That's who". Naruto said.

"I have to put the phone down. I think i'm gonna faint". Sakura said.

When she put the phone down Kakashi was looking at her with a raised eyebrow.

"What was that about". Kakashi said while bottle feeding Kana.

"Oh. Um. It was nothing". Sakura lied.

"If it was nothing then. Then why do you look a bit...um...pale". Kakashi said while he was taking Kana too bed.

"You know Tsunade". Sakura said.

"Yeah. We all know her. She's the one who tells us our mission". Kakashi said.

"Yeah, Yeah. That's not the point though". Sakura said.

"You mean. Naruto has found someone he really likes alot". Kakashi said.

"Yeah. But It's Tsunade he fancies". Sakura said.

"He fancies...Tsu...Tsunade". Kakashi said as he thought of them two being together which made him feel like he had to lie down.

"We'll talk more when you get back from putting Kana to bed". Sakura yawned.

"Ok. It won't take me long". Kakashi yawned.

When he got upstairs. He put Kana to bed, Then went to his room, Made his bed, Put clean nice pjymas of theirs onto the bed and went downstairs.

"Night Daddy". Kana said.

"Night". Kakashi said while smiling under his mask.

When he got back downstairs. He saw that Sakura was reading a Come Come Paradise book. Which was one of his favourites.

"Hey. Whatcha reading".Kakashi said

"Oh. I'm just reading a Come Come Paradise book. Why. Is it one of your favourites". Sakura said when she sat up.

"Yeah. Kana said goodnight to me". Kakashi said. While again smiled under his mask.

"Aww. That's nice. But we have to get our stuff packed". Sakura said.

"Why. Are we going on a mission". Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. We are. And Naruto's looking after Kana for a couple of days". Sakura moaned.

"Well. Did he say he wnted to go with you". Kakashi asked.

"Yeah. But I said that you'll be with me. So you can look after me". Laughed Sakura.

"Ok. I'll protect you with all my heart". Kakashi said.

"You mean that". Sakura said while looking up at him with those puppy dog eyes.

"Yeah. I do mean it. You Know I care about you alot". Kakashi said while looking down at Sakura with a smile.

"Good. Because. I um...". Sakura said.

"Go on. Say it then". Kakashi said while smiling.

"I...I...I Love you". Sakura said.

"Awww. That's so sweet. Kakashi said while moving closer to where Sakura was standing.

"Thanks. What about you". Sakura said.

"Well um...I...I can't say it. I'm too shy". Kakashi said.

"Well. If I said it. You can say it". Sakura said as she smiled.

"Ok.I'll give it a try". Kakashi moaned.

"Well. I love you. So what about you.

"I...I...I Love you". Kakashi said while he smiled.

"We have to get ready for tomorrow". Sakura said.

"Yeah. Ok. I'll pack all of our stuff for you. So you can have a rest". Kakashi said.

"Thanks. You are so sweet". Sakura said.

"Oh yeah. I have to pack my books". Kakashi said.

"What for". Sakura said.

"For if we ever get bored. Then we could read together". Kakashi said.

"Good idea. But i don't even know what mission it is". Sakura said.

"Don't worry. We will just pack the essentials anyway. Just to make sure that they maybe right". Kakashi said.

"Good idea again. And if not". Sakura said.

"I can always disappear in a cloud of smoke and come back to get the stuff". Kakashi said.

"What. and just leave me there". Sakura said.

"No.No. That's not what i meant". Kakashi said.

"I would have to go with you". Sakura said.

"Fine by me". Kakashi said.

"Well. I think that's about everything". Sakura said.

"I don't think so". Kakashi said.

"What do you mean". Sakura said.

"Well. For one thing, we haven't got a tent and second, we haven't got any insect repellent and torches". Kakashi said.

"Oh right. I forgot about that". Sakura said.

"I won't be a minute. I'll be right back". Kakashi said.

And with that. He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

"Where's he gone now". Sakura said.

"And with another cloud of smoke he reappeared again.

"Where were you". Sakura said.

"I was at the shop". Kakashi said.

"Whatever for". Sakura said.

"Buying the stuff that we needed. Like torches, a tent, insect repellent and dog food". Kakashi said.

"Why do you need dog food". Sakura said.

"Did you forget we had a dog". Kakashi said.

"What dog". Sakura said.

"My summoning dog Pukkan". Kakashi said.

"Oh. I remember now. Good idea". Sakura said.

"Well. Should we go then". Kakashi said while putting Pukkan on his lead.

"I can't see where i'm going with my stuff in the way". Sakura said.

"Fine. Link arms with me". Kakashi said.

"Ok. That would be better". Sakura said.

"Right. lets go". Kakashi said while performing the disappearing jutsu.

"When they got to Tsunade's office. She was drinking her coffee.

"You're late Kakashi and Sakura". Tsunade said.

"I know but we had to pack our stuff for the mission". Sakura said.

"Here. Have a look at these mission paper's". Tsunade said.

"Is this the mission and the essentials we need". Kakashi said.

"Yes. It is. And have you got the stuff you need". Tsunade said.

"Yes we have. But this is a ranked A mission. Only jonin can do this mission". Sakura said.

"I know. I want to test your skills and see if you have what it takes to complete this mission". Tsunade said.

"Can we have our dog Pukkan for this mission as well". Sakura said.

"Of course you can. But I have selected another person who will go on the mission with you". Tsunade said.

"Who's the person that will go on the mission with us". Sakura said.

"Sakuno. He is the one I have chosen". Tsunade said.

"You mean my brother Sakuno". Sakura said".

"You didn't tell me you had a brother". Kakashi said.

"I didn't want to tell you because you would be mad". Sakura said.

"I wouldn't be mad. Does this mean you have a sister as well". Kakashi said.

"Yes. Her name is Suki". Sakura said.

"Well. Will you be fine with your brother coming on this mission with us". Kakashi said.

"Yeah. I'll be fine. I hope he doesn't bring any of his friends with us". Sakura said.

"Your brother won't be bringing any of friends on the mission. I'll make sure of that". Tsunade said.

" Thank you Tsunade. Is there anything you want to tell me before we go". Sakura said.

"Yes. There is". Tsunade said.

"Tell us". Sakura said.

"Your sister Suki, will be waiting for you during the mission". Tsunade said.

"How come". Kakashi said.

"Well, She has a very important message for you. But you will have to keep it a secret". Tsunade said.

"Ok. What is the message". Sakura said.

"I can't tell you. You will have to find out on your own".Tsunade said.

"If i could read minds. I would be able to know what you were thinking right now Tsunade". Kakashi said.

But you can't can you. What a shame". Tsunade said.

" Did you know i'm now Sakura Hatake". Sakura said.

"Oh. I remember now. I forgot about that". Tsunade said.

"It's ok. Did you hear that Naruto is becoming a lot stronger now". Sakura said.

"Yeah. It must have been all that tutoring I gave him". Kakashi said.

"That's great. But how is your daughter Kana doing". Tsunade said.

"Kana's doing fine". Sakura said.

"Did you also know that you three will be leaving shortley". Tsunade said.

"You mean for the mission". Sakura said.

"Just great. But I won't be able to read Come come paradise until tomorrow". Kakashi said.

"There'll be other things to do than read books all day". Sakura said.

"But I can't go a day without reading my favourite book". Moaned Kakashi.

"Don't worry. My brother Sakuno will cheer you up". Sakura said

"Oh yeah. How". Kakashi said.

"By pulling funny faces. That's how". Sakura said.

"But that's for little kids like Kana. Not for me". Kakashi said.

"Fine. We'll find something else to do". Sakura said.

"Like what". Kakashi said.

"Oh don't be such a grouch" Sakura said while smiling.

"How about we practise our ninja training Skills and Jutsu". Kakashi said.

"Yeah. Good idea. That might come in handy". Sakura said.

"Well. Isn't it time for you three to get going". Tsunade said.

"Wait hang on where's my brother Sakuno". Sakura said.

"I don't know". Kakashi said.

"I get worried whenever he's late". Sakura said.

"Don't worry. I'm here for you". Kakashi said while putting an arm around her.

"Thanks for cheering me up a bit". Sakura said while blushing.

"Maybe we should go look for him". Kakashi said.

"Yeah. Ok". Sakura said.

"Well I hope you two find him. I've heard he can be a really shy person when he wants to be". Tsunade said.

"Thanks". Sakura said.

Meanwhile:

"Kana. Don't worry. I'll take good care of you until Sakura and Kakashi comes back". Naruto said.

"You better take good care of me or i'll tell my daddy". Kana said.

"I promise i'll take of you. or Sakura will not speak to me for a couple of days. And i don't want that". Naruto said.

"Good. Coz i've got My Mummy's and Daddy's phone number". Kana said.

"But they won't be in for a while". Naruto said.

Just then Kana started to cry.

"Aww man. Please don't do this to me. I'm too young". Naruto said.

"Heh heh. You're kinda funny Naruto". Kana said.

"Gee. Thanks. You think so". Naruto said.

"Yeah. I bet you were the team's clown". Giggled Kana.

"That's not funny you know. But now you've mentioned it, it kinda is". Naruto said.

"Thanks. Can I call you Uncle". Kana said.

"You can call me Uncle if you want". Naruto said.

"Thanks Uncle Naruto". Kana said.

"Heh heh. Kids will be kids". Said Naruto.

"Uncle Naruto". Kana said.

"Yeah. What is it". Naruto said.

"Can you take me to bed". Kana said.

"Yeah. Sure. Do you want me to read you a story". Naruto said.

"No. I don't want you to read me a story. I only like stories off mummy and daddy. But they're not here". Kana said.

"I know. Do you want me to stay with you until you go to sleep". Naruto said.

"Yeah. Thank you Uncle Naruto. You know my daddy was right". Kana said.

"Right about what". Naruto said.

"Right about you becoming more stronger and more grown up". Kana said.

"Oh. He said that did he". Naruto said.

when Naruto got kana into her bed. The phone rang.

"Uncle Naruto. Who is that on the phone". Kana said.

"I don't know. But i'll find out now. So, I want you to stay in bed until I come back. Ok". Naruto said.

"Ok". Kana said while starting to nod off.

When Naruto got to the phone. He answered it.

"Hello. Who is it". Naruto said.

"It's me. You fool". Sakura said.

"Hi Sakura. Is Kakashi there with you". Naruto said.

"Well Duh. I'm married to him. So anyway, how is Kana doing". Sakura said.

"She's fine. How is Tsunade". Naruto said.

"She's fine. I never told her you really liked her a lot". Sakura said.

"Oh. Good. By the way. Kana told me that Kakashi says I'm a stronger ninja now. And that i've become more grown up". Naruto said.

"Naruto. You'd better not be up to your pranks while looking after Kana, are you". Sakura said.

"No. I'm not. Why. Even if I did. Kakashi would see right through it". Naruto said.

"He would. Would he". Sakura said with a grin on her face.

"Sakura. Why are you grinning. Kakashi said.

"Well. Naruto said, That if he was playing pranks. You would see right through them". Sakura said.

"Sakura you've given me an idea". Kakashi said.

"And what idea's that". Sakura said.

"I'm not telling you. It's a secret". Kakashi said while smiling.

"Typical. He always does that". Thought Sakura.

"Listen up Naruto. I'm counting on you to look after Kana for us. Coz if you don't Sakura won't speak to you for a couple of days. Got it". Kakashi said.

"Yeah. I got ya. I promise. I'll take care of her". Naruto said.

"Good. Coz if anything happens to her. You're gonna be in Serious trouble. And I'll tell Tsunade that you've fallen in love with her". Kakashi said.

Aww. You always have to bring that subject up on me". Naruto said.

"Better than me finding out that somethings wrong and getting mad at you. Don't forget. I have my no1 Summon dog Pakkun with me. And He can smell trouble". Kakashi said.

"Aren't you supposed to be on the mission by now". Naruto said.

"We are. But Sakura's brother Sakuno hasn't turned up". Kakashi said.

"Kakashi. Why did you tell him i have a brother. I didn't want him to know". Sakura said.

"Sorry. I forgot. I knew you were gonna turn on me. Maybe I should have gone on the mission with Iruka. That would've been better. But. I want this to turn out really well. I hate having to fight with you". Kakashi said.

"Yeah. I'm sorry too". Sakura said.

an hour later went passed and Sakura's brother finally turned up.

"Sorry guys. I got lost on the way". Sakuno said.

"No you didn't Sakuno. You were taking your time again as usual". Sakura said.

"Oh. Right. I forgot. You can see right through my lies". Sakuno said.

"Well. Are we ready to go". Kakashi said.

"Yeah. We are". Sakura said.

"So Sakura Haruno. My sister. How are you today". Sakuno said.

"I'm ok. And it's Sakura Hatake now". Sighed Sakura.

"My brother will never learn". Thought Sakura.

"What's up Sakura". Kakashi said.

"Huh. Oh nothing. I was thinking that's all". Sakura said.

"Yeah. Well my sister is always thinking. Thinking about an excuse that's all". Sakuno said sarcastically.

Oh. Yeah. Then what are you thinking of. Are you thinking of your hair that looks really really bad". Replied Sakura sarcastically.

"C'mon you guys. We are on a mission. And the most important thing to do is eat. I'm really hungry". Kakashi said.

"Oh. Yeah. But can you cook. I don't think so. Without me. You'd probably starve". Sakura said.

"You've got a point Sakura. But you wouldn't stand a chance with your brother if i didn't protect you now. Wouldn't you". Kakashi said.

"Yeah. Your right for once. Oh and can i still call you sensei". Giggled Sakura.

"Fine by me. And i have a nickname for you". Kakashi said.

"Oh reall. And what's that sensei". Sakura said raising an eyebrow in disbelief.

"It's a secret. I'll tell you when we get going on our mission and when your brother is asleep". Kakashi said.

"Fine by me sensei. And do we have to have my brother with us. He's worse than Naruto. I would rather have Ten ten or Hinata or even Shikimaru or Neji". Sakura said.

"Could you wait here a minute. I am going to see Tsunade again. Oh and one thing though". Kakashi said.

"And whats that sensei". Sakura said.

"Keep the noise down and try to bond with each other. It's not fair having to listen to you bickering". Kakashi said.

And with that Sakura and Sakuno were left alone in the room. And it was going to get harder if they couldn't bond with each other.

Meanwhile. In Tsunade's office...

"Well well. Kakashi. What brings you to my office again". Tsunade said.

"If I may ask. Can Sakura have another teamate besides Sakuno". Kakashi said.

"Why. Is there a problem between Sakura and Sakuno". Tsunade said raising an eyebrow.

"Well. Yes there is a problem with them two being together". Kakashi said while looking down at the floor so Tsunade couldn't see what expression he had on his face.

"I think it would be alright if Sakura had another teamate than having her brother Sakuno. So I have decided". Tsunade said while smiling.

"Oh good. And who will be her other teamate". Kakashi said.

"None". Tsunade said.

"What do you mean none". Kakashi said while rasing an eyebrow.

"She doesn't need another teamate. If you two are ok together". Tsunade said while smiling.

"I don't believe it. It's my lucky day after all". Kakashi said while smiling.

"Well. You can take Pakkun with you. if that's ok with you". Tsunade said.

"Yeah. It's ok with me. And Sakura's going to feel much more relaxed now". Kakashi said. While feeling even more relaxed than ever.

"Well then good luck. Also think of it as a vacation. Like your on holiday. But you have to still keep your guard up. You may let your guard down only when you two feel like your safe. Got it". Tsunade said.

"Yes. I have. I'll tell you how the vacation went. Thank you so much for making me and Sakura feel relaxed". Kakashi said while walking out of the door.

"No problem". Tsunade said as she sighed and put her head down on her work and went to sleep.

As soon as the door opened Sakura and Sakuno were ready to go.

"Hi there Sakura. Are we ready to go". Kakashi said.

"Yeah. I am". Sakura said.

"I am too". Sakuno said.

"Sorry Sakuno change of plan. Tsunade has allowed it that me and Sakura can go. But you can't". Kakashi said.

"Oh and why's that then". Sakuno said.

"Well. I don't want Sakura to feel uncomfortable. And if she's not happy, I'm not happy". Kakashi said.

"Fine by me. See ya around sis". Sakuno said.

"So. Are you ok now Sakura. Or should I say Saka". Kakashi smiled.

"Yeah i'm ok sensei". Blushed Sakura.

"I wonder how Naruto's doing with Kana". Thought Sakura.

"Is something wrong". Kakashi said.

"Oh. Nothings wrong. I was thinking that's all". Sakura said.

"I have something to tell you Saka". Kakashi said.

"And what's that sensei". Sakura said.

"You will have to stay close to me for the time being until we feel safe. Got it". Kakashi said.

"Yeah. I got it". Sakura yawned.

"You're nodding off again Aren't you". Kakashi said.

"Who me". Yawned a sleepy Sakura.

"Yeah you. You will have to rest on me for the time being or i'll carry you. Which would you prefer". Kakashi said.

"Carry me. I'm too tired to walk". Yawned Sakura.

"Fine by me". Kakashi said as he picked up the half asleep Sakura in his arms.

"I need something". Sakura said.

"What do you need". Kakashi said.

"I need someone to perform the disappearing jutsu. Coz we have this stuff here. And we can't carry it". Sakura said as she started to nod off.

"Saka. If you're still awake you could perform the Disappearing jutsu. Saka". Kakashi said.

Sakura was already fast asleep. She ws exhausted from getting ready that she fell asleep.

So with one arm around Sakura and the other free. Kakashi performed the disappearing jutsu.

It didn't take long until they reached their place where they were staying for a couple of days. But first things first was to check in and find their room.

When they found their room. The first thing that Kakashi did was put Sakura to bed and stayed next to her so that he could keep an eye on her. And while he was doing this. He soon was starting to nod off as well. So he got into bed, wrapped his arms tight around Sakura and went to sleep.

When morning came the sun was already beginning to rise, the birds were siging songs and there was breakfast already there waiting to be eaten.

Sakura was the first one to wake up. And with that she quietly left Pakkun and Kakashi asleep and made her way to the shower.

When she had got out of the shower and got changed. She went out to sit on the balcony.

Sakura couldn't help but to think of her sweet little Kana. It wasn't long until she was awakened from her thoughts.

"Morning Saka. May i join you". Kakashi said.

"Yeah. Of course sensei". Sakura said as she brushed her long silky wavy hair.

"Are you feeling ok sensei".Sakura asked.

"Yeah. I'm ok. Are you". Kakashi said.

"Yeah. I'm fine. But i'm going back to bed. I still feel tired. But you can leave a bottle of Sake for me". Sakura said.

And with that Sakura got into bed and went to sleep.

Well. There you have it. I am going to add some more characters in later. So plz read and review thanks.


End file.
